


The Twins' Shower Surprise

by Centkin



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, F/M, Oral Sex, Showers, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centkin/pseuds/Centkin
Summary: After a hard day of training, Annabeth planned on taking a shower and enjoying the rest of her day. After emerging from the shower, however, Annabeth discovers a problem.





	The Twins' Shower Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy folks! I'm really sorry that there's been a pretty large gap between my last Annabeth smut piece and this one. Classes and midterms got in the way, but I finally managed to sit down and finish this one up! I hope you all enjoy it, and thanks for reading!

Annabeth ran a hand through her messy blonde hair as she finished drying it with the towel in her other one. She still planned on using her hair dryer once she got back to her bunk at the Athena cabin, but for a towel-only dry, Annabeth thought she did a pretty good job!

Today had been a pretty hard working day for the blonde. On top of teaching her usual class that she taught in the morning, Annabeth also just had a joint sword and archery training lesson in the fields. Combined with the fact that it was a warm July day, a shower was  _ much _ needed. 

After drying herself off for a few more seconds, Annabeth pulled open the shower curtain of the stall she was in and poked her head out. The showers at Camp Half Blood was were divided into two communal showers, one for the boys and the other for the girls. The girl’s showers had a row of individual stalls lining the left wall and sinks and mirrors on the opposite side. A long bench that ran the length of the showers was positioned right in front of them, so campers could place their clothes and other belongings on it. They were close enough that you could easily pick out your clothes and get dressed while still in the shower, but that didn’t prevent Annabeth from seeing a few girls get changed in  _ front _ of the stall they were just in. At least once a week, someone would give a subtle show to the other girls as they got changed. While the blonde didn’t know any of them them, she guessed they were always from the Aphrodite cabin.

Annabeth wasn’t brave enough to do something like that, and always took the much safer route of getting dressed inside the stall. The walls gave her privacy from any prying eyes, and the mist that still lingered in the shower always gave off a nice feeling as she put on her clothes.

Upon entering the showers, though, the blonde was surprised to find the room completely empty! The showers were completely silent, and there were no demigods milling in and out or talking to one another over the sound of the water as they showered. Everyone else must have been busy doing their own chores or training for the day! 

With the whole room to herself, she decided to leave her clothes on the bench outside for the first time. Annabeth would usually place them on the floor directly outside the stall, so she could easily see if anyone was trying to play a prank on her through the shower curtain and catch them in the act. But there was no need to do that if there wasn’t anyone in the showers with her!

After pulling the curtain back fully, though, the blonde felt her heart drop. While her dirty clothes were still in a crumpled pile on the floor, her neatly folded clothes were missing from the bench! Annabeth’s eyes darted across the span of the bench, but it was just as barren as it was when she came in. The blonde silently cursed to herself. Of course the one time she left her clothes on the bench, they went missing!

Annabeth frantically looked around for  _ something _ to cover herself with. She wasn’t entirely sure if she was still the only one in the showers, and didn’t exactly want to give a free show to anyone who might be in the room. Looking in the corner of her stall, Annabeth spotted a single spare towel that she didn’t use. Thankful that she used her towels sparingly, the blonde bent down to grab it and wrapped it around herself. It wouldn’t be enough for her to go outside, but it would at least allow her to walk around the showers and hopefully find out what happened to her clothes.

Annabeth moved aside her bottle of lemon-scented shampoo and stepped out of the shower stall. Her bare feet padded against the tiled floor as she searched the showers for her missing clothes. She looked through every nook and cranny: underneath the sinks, opening up each individual shower stall, after making sure they were unoccupied, of course, and checking the tops of the walls between each stall. Despite her thorough search, however, Annabeth still couldn’t find her clothes. 

The blonde quickly tried to think up plans on how to get out of here, but all of them involved embarrassing herself by either banging on the door for help, or walking outside in just a towel. The latter option wouldn’t be  _ that _ bad, but all the looks Annabeth would get from either her friends or the other campers was enough of a deterrent for her. The stories that would come out of her doing that would just be embarrassing for her! 

Her thoughts of escape plans were broken, however, upon hearing a squeak echo throughout the previously quiet room.

Annabeth’s head snapped in the direction of the noise, figuring it came from the front of the room. The shower heads  _ definitely _ didn’t make a sound like that, and it had been a few minutes now since the blonde stopped showering, so there was no way it came from her stall. If anything, the mystery noise sounded like something rubbing against the tile floor. 

Now that she was almost certain that there was someone else in the showers with her, Annabeth was thankful that she had the foresight to not explore the showers naked!

She cautiously made her way to the front of the room, hugging the sink lined wall for a better view. The only place someone could hide would be behind the first shower stall. Anyone coming into the showers could easily see the person, but they would be completely hidden from anyone already in the showers, and Annabeth guessed that’s where the mystery person was.

As she tiptoed closer to the front, Annabeth’s guess turned out to be true. She was about a third of the way to the entrance when she could now clearly make out a pair of white and black colored sneakers, along with the silhouette of the person they belonged to. 

“Hey, who’s there!” Annabeth called out in the person’s direction. “I swear to the gods if you’re the person stole my clothes…”

Whispering sounded from behind the stall and a few moments of silence passed before the mystery person made themself known. Or rather, mystery  _ people _ .

Two crouched figures got up and as they moved into the day lit showers, Annabeth instantly recognized them as the Stoll twins. They both had their trademark mischievous smiles on their faces, yet the blonde’s clothes were still nowhere in sight. 

“Are you serious!?” Annabeth shouted, pulling her towel up higher in the presence of the twins. “Did you guys steal my clothes?!”

Connor feigned a look of surprise and hurt. “What? Why would we ever steal your stuff?”

Annabeth’s eyes narrowed. “I swear, once I find my dagger I’m going to ri-”

“Geez, alright, relax!” Travis interrupted her before she could tell them all the ways she’d kill them and lifted his hands in mock surrender. “Yeah, we took them.”

“You see,” Connor said, placing a hand on brother’s shoulder. “Travis here is going away for college and since this is his last day before leaving, we thought we’d pull off one final prank together.”

“And we chose you as a little huzzah for all the times we shared!”

Annabeth’s mind was suddenly flooded with memories of all the times the twins pranked her before. While she managed to foil most of them before they got too out of hand, that didn’t mean that she liked them. Or that she would miss them!

Annabeth sighed before placing a hand on her hip. “Great prank, now just give me back my clothes!”

Usually, Annabeth would just figure her way out of the Stolls’ prank, but this was something completely different. She already  _ had _ tried to figure her way out of it, and she genuinely couldn’t find her clothes. The blonde didn’t plan on telling them that, though. 

Connor tutted at her question. “Now come on, why would we go through the trouble of taking your clothes if we were just gonna give them back?”

“It goes against the very nature of a prank!” Travis piped up.

“Our reputation would be destroyed!”

“Our pranks would mean nothing anymore!”

“Alright, fine!” Now it was Annabeth’s turn to interrupt them. “What do you want?”

The twins turned their backs to her and whispered to each other in a low enough tone that the blonde couldn’t hear them. She tapped her foot impatiently against the floor and wondered what they were talking about. They were probably going to ask her to do something stupid, like wear her clothes inside out for a day, or change the camp’s schedule so they wouldn’t have any practice lessons this week.

A minute later, the twins nodded to each other and spun back around to face Annabeth.

“Alright, we have a deal for you!” Connor proudly said with a mischievous smile. “Would you care to tell her what it is, Travis?”

“Alright, so here it is: you have to give each of us,” his brother said, pointing his thumb between at Connor, “a blowjob.”

Annabeth’s eyes widened. “What?”

“Don’t worry, there’s a bit more to it than that!” Connor teased. 

“The second part,” Travis continued, “is that if you make us cum in under five minutes, we’ll give you back your clothes!”

Although the blonde had a feeling she already knew the answer to her question, she asked it anyway. “And if I don’t…”

“Then we get to fuck you!”

Annabeth was stunned. She  _ definitely _ didn’t expect the twins to ask her for this. But as she moved her gaze over to the twins’ shorts, she noticed that the two of them were already starting to get hard. The blonde began to wonder if they had actually planned this all along!

After having known the twins for years now, she knew that they rarely changed their mind, and seeing as they had her clothes, Annabeth didn’t see any other way out of it…

The California blonde blushed and looked down at the pattern of the tiled floor. “Alright fine, I’ll do it.”

The twins turned to look at each other with wide eyes, and even wider smiles, as if they didn’t expect to get this far. 

“Of course, though, you’ll have to be naked the whole time.” Connor said. 

Annabeth bit her tongue. There was a million different things she wished she could to the twins, most of which included one or more curses. But she figured that would just waste time, and the blonde wanted to get her clothes back before anyone walked into the showers!

Reaching behind her, Annabeth slowly unwrapped the towel that she was so grateful to find a few minutes ago and was now discarding. She waited a few seconds and felt the heat rise to her face as she tossed the towel aside next to her. 

The twins never said she had to show herself off to them, so Annabeth decided to just start already. Despite the suddenness of everything, however, a shy smile came across Annabeth’s face as she got down on her knees and beckoned for the two boys to come closer with her finger. The blonde would have  _ never _ guessed when she woke up this morning that she’d be giving the Stolls, of all people, blowjobs in Camp Half Blood’s showers. And while she would never admit it to them, Annabeth couldn’t ignore how turned on she was getting by the whole situation!

Being the organized person she was, Annabeth was a frequent target of the twins’ mischief, and they were almost in an unspoken conflict of the blonde always trying to think one step ahead of them. But considering that she was naked on her knees and about to willingly pleasure them, Annabeth couldn’t help but realize that they had finally bested her.

The whole situation became much more real once the twins approached Annabeth. They stopped a few inches away from her, and after giving each other mischievous smiles, lowered their pants in unison. 

“Oh my gods…” Annabeth blurted out as she scooted backwards across the shower room tiles a little. Their cocks sprung out in front of the blonde’s face, only a couple inches from her lips. But before she even had time to form a thought, Connor began tapping the watch on his left wrist.

“Clock already started twenty seconds ago!” he said with a sly smile.

“Wait, what?!” the California blonde exclaimed as she looked up at Connor. “But, I wasn’t ready!”

“Guess you better make up for your lost time, then!”

Annabeth decided that arguing would just waste more time and returned her gaze to the pair of cocks in front of her. Even though she knew she was burning through her limited time, she took a moment to admire them. The blonde had always secretly wanted the twins to not be big, joking that they were compensating for their size with all the jokes and pranks they played on other campers. But what Annabeth saw in front of her did away with those thoughts completely!

Their cocks weren’t massive, but they were certainly above average, guessing that they were both a little over six inches. Although, Connor looked like he was a little over that mark. Annabeth knew that she would have to work quick, since she was dealing with both of them instead of just one cock. Even if she managed to make one of the twins cum, the blonde could save herself from the embarrassment of getting fucked by both of them!

Annabeth reached out and held Connor’s cock steady in her right hand and inched her head closer before taking it in her mouth. The boy moaned softly at the contact, and the blonde couldn’t help but blush. She was actually doing this! 

Not wanting to waste any more time, the Annabeth instantly got to work pleasuring the two boys. She was able to comfortably take half of Connor’s cock in her mouth, sliding her free hand along his brother’s cock and warming him up for his turn.

Focusing on Connor, Annabeth began using her tongue to swirl around the head of his cock, coating it in saliva and precum. Once she felt comfortable enough with his cock, Annabeth began bobbing her head, and looked upwards at the twin she was pleasuring. She knew from her experiences with Percy that he  _ loved _ it when she used her tongue and decided to try it on Connor. And judging from the look on the boy’s face, it looked like it was working wonders! His eyes were half closed, with an expression of bliss on his face as the blonde continued to work her mouth on his cock. Noticing that Annabeth was looking up at him, Connor smiled at her.

“Gods, you’re amazing!” he complimented before tangling his hands in her blonde hair.

The California blonde smiled with his cock in his mouth and began licking the underside of his cock with more fervor. She could see Travis getting impatient in the corner of her eye with all the attention she was giving Connor, and figured it was time to switch. Her mouth came off his cock with a  _ pop _ sound as she switched to Travis.

“Don’t worry, I didn’t forget about you!” Annabeth teased with a wink. She stopped sliding her hand along Travis’ cock and instead wrapped it around the base, steadying herself. Using her right hand to stroke Connor now, the blonde lightly licked the head of his cock, eliciting low moans from the boy before taking it in her mouth. Giving Travis the same treatment, she bobbed her head along his cock and using her tongue to add to his pleasure every so often.

The twins’ moans got louder as she continued to pleasure at them, and couldn’t help but blush as she felt how wet she was! Annabeth felt a familiar aching feeling between her legs, and desperately wished she could touch herself in front of the boys and show them how turned on she was by all of this! Closing her eyes, the blonde got lost in pleasuring them, and was getting progressively turned on more and more! Just as she alternated back to Travis’ cock for the third time, though, Connor’s voice broke her concentration.

“Annnnd… that’s time!”

Annabeth’s eyes opened in surprise as Travis gently pulled himself out of her mouth, a string of saliva still connecting his cock to her lower lip.

“W-wait, what?” the blonde said in shock, looking up at Connor. There was no way time had gone by that quickly!

“Time’s up!” Connor proudly repeated, even showing Annabeth his watch. While she could easily see him lying about the time, his watch couldn’t, and both hands of the stopwatch were pointed upwards on the twelve. 

“You don’t have to keep jerking me off since the bet’s over.” the twin added teasingly.

Annabeth awkwardly realized that she was still sliding her hand along Connor’s cock at a slow pace, and sheepishly released it.

The blonde felt her heart beat quicker as she lowered her head at eye level with the boys’ still hard cocks. She lost their bet, which meant that she would now...

“Well Travis, it looks like we won the bet!” Connor said smugly, turning to face his twin. His brother had a similar look on his face, in direct contrast with the embarassed and slightly nervous look on Annabeth’s.

“It would seem that way, Connor!” his twin replied, keeping up their show of victory. 

Still kneeling on the floor, Annabeth bit her lip as she came to terms with what was now happening. She only agreed to the bet because she didn’t expect them to last longer than five minutes! Since they were always playing pranks on people and acting immature, Annabeth took that as a hint that they were just a couple of similarly immature, horny teens and was expecting to finish them off with just the blowjob! Although, after also being surprised by how big they were too, Annabeth began to wonder if she underestimated just how experienced the two were when it came to sex!

While she may have been expecting to win their bet, Annabeth felt her nerves get replaced with excitement as she realized that Connor and Travis were going to fuck her and claim her in the showers. Plus, one of them would be lucky enough to take her anal virginity, making the whole situation even kinkier for her! 

Travis shook off his khaki pants and threw them off to the side before lying down on the floor. He patted his still clothed chest, smiling knowingly at Annabeth. 

“Come on, lie down.”

The blonde blushed as she obeyed him, positioning herself on top of Travis. He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding Annabeth steady so she wouldn’t fall off. 

Annabeth was  _ beyond  _ embarrassed, and her flushed face certainly reflected that. Guessing that Connor was going to position himself on top of her, the California blonde sheepishly spread her legs. As Connor took off his own pants, he looked over at Annabeth and catcalled, making her turn her head away in embarrassment. Peeking through the corners of her eyes, the blonde blushed as she saw Connor take her in. His eyes kept darting between her breasts and pussy, as if he couldn’t decide which to focus on. As she kept herself on display for him, Annabeth wondered how much he had always wanted to see her like this!

“Damn Annabeth, we should’ve stolen your clothes a while ago!” the twin teased as she walked up to them. 

The blonde felt the heat rise to her face, and was suddenly aware of how vulnerable she was. While Connor and Travis were both fully clothed on their top half, Annabeth was completely naked. Not to mention the fact that she was sandwiched between the two boys, with Connor hovering above her and resting on Travis’ entire body.

Now that they were in position, Connor lined his cock up with Annabeth’s pussy, while the blonde shyly guided Travis’ cock to her ass. With their cocks covered with her saliva and precum, and considering how wet she was, the blonde didn’t have to worry about lube at all! 

She felt her heart race in excitement at the feeling of their cocks directly in front of her holes. Annabeth had never been fucked in her ass before, and while she always thought that Percy would be the one to take her anal virginity, it looked like Travis would be able to take that title! In fact, she never even thought about that until now!

“Wait!” Annabeth said right before the twins were about to begin. She turned her head to face Travis and blushed. “No one’s ever fucked me in my ass before… so… please go slow.”

A moment of silence passed before the boy offered the blonde a genuine smile. “Don’t worry, we’ll be gentle.”

Although she was still nervous, Annabeth nodded and the twins slowly entered into her. Knowing that the blonde needed to adjust to his size, Travis carefully pushed himself into her ass, only putting it around an inch each time so she could get comfortable. While Annabeth couldn’t help but feel some pain as Travis entered into her, Connor began slowly thrusting into her pussy, which distracted her somewhat.

After a few more minutes, though, the blonde felt the pain turn into pleasure. Realizing that she was now stuffed in both of her holes, Annabeth felt the heat rise to her face and looked up at Connor with a shy smile.

“Alright… I’m ready!” 

“Alright Travis, you heard her!” the twin said. “We don’t wanna keep a lady waiting!”

With that, Connor began thrusting into Annabeth at a quicker pace while Travis slowly started thrusting into her ass. A moan escaped the blonde’s lips as they thrusted into her as she felt her mind slowly getting hazy with pleasure. She had always fantasized about what it would feel like to get fucked in both of her holes, and the blonde would be lying if she said she hadn’t masturbated to the thought a few times! Now that she was actually experiencing it, though, her fantasies clearly did no justice to the actual thing!

Annabeth’s moans became more and more frequent as the twins fucked her much quicker than before. At this point, she didn’t even care about getting her clothes back anymore! The blonde absolutely  _ loved _ the feeling of Connor and Travis inside of her, and she hoped that the twins would brag about how Annabeth asked them to fuck her! If anything, it might encourage others who might have crushes on the blonde to finally act on them!

“Oh! My! Gods!” Annabeth cried out in pleasure as the twins claimed her holes. 

In her current position, Annabeth’s holes were free for the twins to use as they wanted, and she was completely at their mercy. Now that she was used to their size, the two boys had begun a pattern where right as one of them was thrusting into her, the other was thrusting out. This endless cycle sent Annabeth into a whirlwind of pleasure, completely forgetting about the uncomfortable feeling before. While the blonde was still embarrassed about submitting herself to Connor and Travis, the pleasure they were giving her was  _ amazing _ . She was almost looking forward to the next time Travis would come back and the twins would play a prank on her, and she would have to offer herself up to get her stuff back!

Annabeth was panting now, and her tongue was slightly lolling out of her mouth as the two boys continued to fuck her. The only thing she could focus on in her pleasure hazed mind was just how incredible it felt to get fucked by two cocks at the same time! The blonde was almost certain that word of this would somehow leak out, so maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad thing to tell Percy all about this! Maybe he’d even be alright with her doing something like this again! After all, he had admitted to Annabeth that he’d always wanted to get fucked himself!

The twins began thrusting into harder, and while Travis’ arms were still wrapped around her waist, the blonde was struggling to support herself with her arms. She decided to wrap them around Connor’s neck, pulling his own flushed face closer to her’s as a consequence.

“Looks like someone’s enjoying themself, huh?” Connor joked between breaths as he looked down at Annabeth’s flushed face. 

All the blonde could do was moan and nod in response before closing eyes and tilting her head back in pleasure. 

“How much do you like it?” he continued after a series of quick thrusts caused Annabeth to let out a string of moans.

“I love it!” she admitted without any hesitation. “Please,  _ please _ don’t stop fucking me!”

“As you wish!”

The sounds of Annabeth’s moans and the boys’ thrusting echoed throughout the bathroom. With all of the noise they were making, the blonde was surprised no one had come in yet to find out what was going on! 

As the twins continued to fuck her, the blonde felt her pleasure mount and felt herself get closer to release. It only took a few more series of thrusts by the twins before Annabeth felt herself get pushed over the edge.

“I’m g-gonna cum!” the blonde said, and she cried out in pleasure. Her hips bucked upwards and Annabeth tilted her head back, resting it on Travis’ shoulder as she came. The boys fucked her through her orgasm, and she was in absolute bliss as her orgasm sent waves of pleasure throughout her body. Annabeth had no idea how long her orgasm actually lasted, but her hips eventually slowed their bucking, and a calming buzz fell over her.

After coming down from the high of her orgasm, Annabeth noticed the twins panting much heavier than before. She realized that they were close to coming themselves, and hearing the blonde’s mewling as she came almost brought them to the brink. Annabeth swiveled her head to the left to face Travis.

“Do you wanna cum in my ass?” Annabeth offered, excitedly biting her lip. Since he already had the luxury of taking her anal virginity, the blonde figured it was only right if he also came in her, too! After all, it could be her gift for him going off to college!

“Wait, really?” Travis asked as he panted.

“Mhhmm!”

Connor must have heard them since he spoke up too. “Hey, wait a minute, can I cum inside of you too?”

Annabeth gave him a wide smile and enthusiastically nodded her head. She couldn’t help but feel slutty, begging the twins to cum inside her. She was in a relationship with Percy, after all! But Annabeth had lost the bet fair and square, and now it was only right that Connor and Travis get to claim their prize!

Now that they had a free pass to cum inside her, the twins sped up their thrusts to match their even greater enthusiasm. It didn’t take long for them, however, to finally reach their peaks. After a few more thrusts, the two boys couldn’t hold back any longer and slowed down before cumming in Annabeth

The blonde moaned as they shot rope after rope of cum inside of her, filling her up. Having never experienced it before, Annabeth especially loved the feeling of her ass being filled, wondering if her previously virgin hole could even take that much cum!

The California blonde felt the twins’ orgasms slowing down, and after a few more pumps of their cocks, they both slowly pulled out of Annabeth. The trio regained their breath as they cooled off, with Connor leaning back against one of the shower stalls while the blonde could hear Travis panting over her left shoulder.

“Gods, that was amazing!” Connor said after a couple minutes.

Travis nodded. “Yeah, this was one hell of a going away prank!”

Annabeth laughed in response.

With that, Travis unwrapped his arms from Annabeth’s waist and carefully helped her off his stomach before standing up. The blonde furrowed her brow, wondering what he was doing.

“Well, I think Annabeth more than followed through with our deal!” the twin said as he walked the front stall. 

“I think that’s fair to say!” Connor replied.

His brother emerged from the shadow of their earlier hiding spot with his hands behind his back and approached Annabeth.

“And as promised, here are your clothes!” Travis said as he ceremoniously presented them from behind his back. 

Annabeth smiled. She had completely forgotten about getting clothes back, but she was glad that the twins didn’t! It wouldn’t have been so great for the blonde if she had to walk outside naked! 

Connor cleared his throat before standing up himself. “Alright well, uh… I guess we better go.” 

“Yeah, I still have to get packed for tomorrow, and everything.”

Propping herself up on her arms, Annabeth took her clothes and watched the twins as they walked towards the entrance of the showers. Right as Connor was about to open the door, though, he turned around to look at the blonde again.

“And if you ever wanna do something like that again, I’ll always be here Annabeth!” he said with a wink. 

Annabeth blushed and looked down, but gave a small nod. While her usual shy nature was returning, she couldn’t deny the  _ amazing _ time they just had, the blonde might just have to take Connor up on his offer! 

The twins both smiled and left the showers, leaving Annabeth alone once again. It was only now that she realized how sticky she felt, and automatically felt the need to take a shower. But at least she wouldn’t have to walk too far this time!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I currently have two more Annabeth smut stories in the works, so rest assured, this won't be the last one! I've actually been considering making a Camp Half Blood orgy smut fanfiction, but is that something ya'll would want to see? I've already begun brainstorming and have the first chapter written up, but I really wanted to ask you guys. Power to the people, right? And of course, if you'd have any specific characters or pairings you'd like to see, I'd love to hear them! But regardless, thank you again for reading and I hope ya'll have a great day!


End file.
